


if i could tell her ♥♥ sollux x aradia

by skeIeton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Sollux Captor, F/M, Self-Harm, arasol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeIeton/pseuds/skeIeton
Summary: After badly injuring himself and having his wounds bandaged up by Aradia, Sollux finally says the words he's been meaning to say for so long.





	if i could tell her ♥♥ sollux x aradia

    Sollux's hands shook as his new matesprit wrapped bandages around his right arm. Yellow blood soaked through almost immediately, but she was patient, and wrapped up any areas that were still wet. She made sure not to make the bandages too tight, as to not hurt him, or force anymore blood out of the wounds. She smiled, despite the grim situation she was trying to fix, and Sollux wished he could see her.

  
    He wished he could see her a lot. All the mistakes he'd made piled up enough for him to cut himself this badly, and not cherishing her while he had the chance was the biggest regret of his. He wished he could look her in eyes once more, and tell her how much she meant to him. He wished he could take in her beauty without spouting some sarcastic comment like he normally did. He wished he could just go back in time, before any of this ever happened and tell her that he loved her.

  
    But he couldn't go back in time. Unlike her, he didn't have that power. And she didn't have any regrets to fix. She lived life in the fast lane. She did things just because she could. She did what she wanted to do, and she didn't let anyone else influence her actions. She never did. He always admired that about her - how she could do anything she wanted without fear of judgement. But he'd never say it. He'd never tell her how much she inspired him. He couldn't. Every time he opened his stupid mouth, he'd spit out something nasty rather than anything he really wanted to say. Sometimes he wondered how she put up with him.

  
    "All done!" Aradia said, gently placing his hand down. Sollux blinked and shook his head, feeling his face warm up after hearing her voice. His lips curled into a small smile, replying, "Thanks."

  
    "It's okay! Just please try not to hurt yourself again, alright?"

  
    "Yeah, I will." He nodded, reaching out and feeling around for her hand. Aradia noticed and took his hand into her own, locking her fingers with his.

  
    "Can I sit on your lap?"

  
    "Mmhm," he answered, placing his free hand on what he hoped was her waist as she slowly sat on his knee and rested her head on his shoulder. "...Eheheheheh."

  
    Aradia looked up and asked with a concerned tone, "Why are you laughing?"

  
    "I don't know, I just..." He paused and swallowed that lump in his throat. It's now or never. "...I love you."

  
    She laughed and kissed his cheek as a 'warning', before turning his head to face her and pressing her lips against his.

  
    "I love you too."


End file.
